Una nueva oportunidad
by Ninigarcia15
Summary: Una historia la cual se revela poco ha poco como transcurre,reencarnaciones amor,misterio y un poco de lemon... Todo se lleva acabo en la aldea oculta entre la niebla también llamada "la aldea de la niebla sangrienta"
1. Chapter 1

Se ve ha Se ve ha una chica castaña como de unos 19 oh 20 años piel blanca y ojos café obscuro caminando hacia una pequeña mesa,en la cual se sienta toma un pequeño cuaderno al parecer un diario y empieza a escribir

-Diario-

*Hace algunos días fuimos a visitar a Naruto-san,hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había visto desde el nacimiento de su primogénito Neji..Y es bueno saber que ya cuenta con una nuevo miembro en su familia la adorable Mina (en honor ha su padre)Es una niña muy bonita y bien parecida a su madre Hinata.

Pero ire al punto...

Fuimos ha buscar su ayuda ho conseguir informacion del paradero de...*

-¡Hey hermana! (Se escucha la voz de un chico que llama desde la calle la cual la distrae de su escritura)

/Al levantarse de la mesa se distingue una foto/

art/The-New-Kirikagure-Team-300196132?q=gallery%3Aninigarcia15%2F6929446&qo=24

(La chica camina hacia una pequeña terraza y saluda al joven)

-¡Sui,Hola! ¿¡Hay noticias!?

-¡No aun no!...lo siento..¡¿Puedes bajar?!

-Si espera en un momento estoy contigo

/Ella baja las escaleras y se encuentra con un jovencito como de unos 17 años pelo blanco recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía un quimono tipo bata color morado y sus ojos eran del mismo color al verlo lo saluda con un abrazo/

-¿Que tal tu día?

-Fue bueno...aburrido pero bueno (sonríe)

-Jaja,Te lo dije una vida normal tenia que ser así de "aburrida" (haciendo señas con los dedos)

-Haku... D: (haciendo puchero)

-Fue lo que elegiste en aquella ocasión,y es tarde para entrar ya ha la academia de ninja.

-para mi ni para los demás lo es,tu sabes el porque

-Si lo se pero seria raro y las demás personas...tu sabes que harían ellas,nos verían con horror y se armaría un complot..

-Aww...Pero en fin me gusta mi vida tal cual como esta ahora y por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que escogí..ni lo que paso después de recuperar mis memorias (sonríe y mira al cielo) Es como un regalo...

-si...no recuerdo mucho de ese día,solo recuerdo a la señorita Mei y ha los ancianos sabios de la aldea en aquella cueva rara y ha ustedes...cada uno enfrente de..(es interrumpida por el chico)

-Nuestros ataúdes..Si fue horroroso y confuso y después...vino la ola de recuerdos (rie) Tu nariz paresia una cascada de ponche frutal

-¿¡porque te ríes?! Dolio mucho...

-Ha todos nos dolio mucho hermanita (sonríe) Pero..En ti y en Zabuza fue distinto,fue mucha mas,nunca entendí porque

-je..ni yo..

/Mentía,ella sabia que simplemente ellos recordaban todo,ha contraria de los otros dos..Suigetsu y Kisame,solo recordaban ciertas cosas no recordaban sus traiciones hacia la aldea era como si eso jamas subiera pasado como suiguetsu el había tomado a Haku como "su hermana" por falta de esa figura en su vida nueva la de su hermano Mangetsu ..Y si Todos ellos estaban de nuevo con vida,no entendían el porque simplemente fueron "arrebatados" de sus familias cuando eran pequeños y eran un proyecto secreto de la aldea habían reencarnado y sus almas habían sido introducidas de algún modo en esos nuevos cuerpos recordaban todo lo que había pasado antes de que eso sucediera y lo que habían sido antes;bueno cada uno recordaba cosas diferentes,/

-Por cierto Sui...¿Kisame-kun ha regresado?

-Hemm...No,no lo ha echo...pase ha su casa esta mañana pero estaba cerrada,creo que sigue en la mision ho apenas regresara esta tarde.

-Hum...¿Tienes hambre?

- D: ¡P-porsupuesto que si!

-Jeje ¿Que te parese un Ramen y de postre una gelatina de fresa?

-¡Que sea de Durazno!

-Echo (sonrie)

-¡Genial!

/Se dirigieron ha un puesto y despues de una comida que casi termina con la paga de Haku empezaron a degustar un sabroso postre/

-Haku... (dejo de comer si gelatina)

-Si,dime

-¿Lo extrañas...Cierto? Extrañas a Zabuza..

(Ella lo miro melancólicamente)

-como no tienes una idea...Extraño esa su

-¿Forma amarga de ser? (izo una cara presida ha la de Zabuza cuando se enojaba)

-jeje...si,aun no logro comprender el porque se fue...porque me dejo aquí..¿Habra sido porque de decepciono porque era una chica?

-No lo creo,Le gustabas. (comió un bocado)

-¡¿Q-que cosas dices?! (Un ligero rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas)

-Poque otra razón te hizo lo que tu sabes que paso... (golpeaba con su dedo la frente de Haku)

-T-tu saves que el..(la interrumpió)

-Se encontraba "indispuesto" y "fuera de si" Me lo explicaste aquella vez cuando aseguraste estar

*-¡Hey hey,Hola!

(Ambos)

-¿¡Kisame?!

/Era Kisame,Estaba algo sucio y vestia la tipica vestimenta Jonin al parecer tenia entre 21 y 22 años de edad/

-Hola chicos ¿Me extrañaron? (Haku abrazo al chico azul)

-¡Kisame,que alegría estábamos preocupados,bienvenido!

-Que bueno que estas de regreso Senpai

-Disculpen la tardanza ubo un contratiempo y tuvimos que parar unas cuantas horas

-¡Kisame,Dime,consiguieron algo de información!

-Yo...lo siento (se sentaron el la pequeña mesa)

-¿¡Nada?!

-No,nada..lo siento Haku,nadie sabe donde esta

-Pero

-Haku tranquilízate

-¿Y si esta herido? oh si esta..

-Zabuza no estará muerto,tu sabes mas que nadie que el tipo es un hueso duro de roer,El no dejaría que alguien lo matara

-Pero...

-Se que estas preocupada...pero yo se que tarde oh temprano,si no lo encontramos..el regresara

-El no regresara...

-Ten fe,¿si?

-Pero...(susurro)

-Eres importante para el...si se fue,tubo que tener una razón,y regresara si no es para quedarse,regresara por ti.

¿Quien dejaría ha una hermosa Anbu como tu? (sus mejillas tomaron un color purpura)

-El lo hizo...

-Regresara..Sino te prometo que lo traeré vivo oh muerto a tus brazos (dijo divertido)

-¡K-Kisame!

-Jajajajaja

/Tal como lo saben hasta ahora, ellos reencarnaron y llevaron una vida normal (oh eso parece hasta ahora) Por alguna extraña razón están en búsqueda de Zabuza,ya que el se marcho,nadie sabe donde esta ni porque se fue; La tarde continuo/

/Lejos de ahí/

(En una habitación obscura y algo desordenada se ve a una joven levantándose de una cama silenciosamente,para no despertar ha su compañero el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido)

-Mejor salgo de aquí,antes de que despierte (desia susurrando tomando su ropa) Pero antes... Veré que mas tiene consigo (tomo un pantalón y saco una billetera sino antes dirigirse a revisar una mochila que se encontraba en un rincón la reviso,pero se pincho el dedo con un objeto puntiagudo)

¡Auch! (grito,y observo el objeto que al parecer se trataba de un Kunai)

-Te di tu dinero anoche, así que sera mejor que dejes lo que acabas de tomar

-¿He? Miro la cama y el joven que se encontraba tirado en ella ya no estaba ahí,sino atrás suyo,el cual tenia una silueta presida ha un demonio)

-No lo volveré ha repetir..(dijo con cierto odio)

-Y-Yo...Lo siento (tiro las cosas al suelo y salio corriendo de la habitación)

-Niña estúpida..(murmurava,y levantaba la cartera la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver una pequeña foto,con la cual se perdió con solo mirarla)

-Haku...(murmuro)

/Cerro la cartera y levanto sus cosas,se dispuso ha salir de la habitación que al parecer pertenecía de un Motel de tercera y se adentro en el bosque/

CONTINUARA:::una chica castaña como de unos 19 oh 20 años piel blanca y ojos café obscuro caminando hacia una pequeña mesa,en la cual se sienta toma un pequeño cuaderno al parecer un diario y empieza a escribir

-Diario-

*Hace algunos días fuimos a visitar a Naruto-san,hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había visto desde el nacimiento de su primogénito Neji..Y es bueno saber que ya cuenta con una nuevo miembro en su familia la adorable Mina (en honor ha su padre)Es una niña muy bonita y bien parecida a su madre Hinata.  
Pero ire al punto...  
Fuimos ha buscar su ayuda ho conseguir informacion del paradero de...*

-¡Hey hermana! (Se escucha la voz de un chico que llama desde la calle la cual la distrae de su escritura)

/Al levantarse de la mesa se distingue una foto/

(La chica camina hacia una pequeña terraza y saluda al joven)

-¡Sui,Hola! ¿¡Hay noticias!?  
-¡No aun no!...lo siento..¡¿Puedes bajar?!  
-Si espera en un momento estoy contigo

/Ella baja las escaleras y se encuentra con un jovencito como de unos 17 años pelo blanco recogido en una cola de caballo y vestía un quimono tipo bata color morado y sus ojos eran del mismo color al verlo lo saluda con un abrazo/

-¿Que tal tu día?  
-Fue bueno...aburrido pero bueno (sonríe)  
-Jaja,Te lo dije una vida normal tenia que ser así de "aburrida" (haciendo señas con los dedos)  
-Haku... D: (haciendo puchero)  
-Fue lo que elegiste en aquella ocasión,y es tarde para entrar ya ha la academia de ninja.  
-para mi ni para los demás lo es,tu sabes el porque  
-Si lo se pero seria raro y las demás personas...tu sabes que harían ellas,nos verían con horror y se armaría un complot..  
-Aww...Pero en fin me gusta mi vida tal cual como esta ahora y por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que escogí..ni lo que paso después de recuperar mis memorias (sonríe y mira al cielo) Es como un regalo...  
-si...no recuerdo mucho de ese día,solo recuerdo a la señorita Mei y ha los ancianos sabios de la aldea en aquella cueva rara y ha ustedes...cada uno enfrente de..(es interrumpida por el chico)  
-Nuestros ataúdes..Si fue horroroso y confuso y después...vino la ola de recuerdos (rie) Tu nariz paresia una cascada de ponche frutal  
-¿¡porque te ríes?! Dolio mucho...  
-Ha todos nos dolio mucho hermanita (sonríe) Pero..En ti y en Zabuza fue distinto,fue mucha mas,nunca entendí porque  
-je..ni yo..

/Mentía,ella sabia que simplemente ellos recordaban todo,ha contraria de los otros dos..Suigetsu y Kisame,solo recordaban ciertas cosas no recordaban sus traiciones hacia la aldea era como si eso jamas subiera pasado como suiguetsu el había tomado a Haku como "su hermana" por falta de esa figura en su vida nueva la de su hermano Mangetsu ..Y si Todos ellos estaban de nuevo con vida,no entendían el porque simplemente fueron "arrebatados" de sus familias cuando eran pequeños y eran un proyecto secreto de la aldea habían reencarnado y sus almas habían sido introducidas de algún modo en esos nuevos cuerpos recordaban todo lo que había pasado antes de que eso sucediera y lo que habían sido antes;bueno cada uno recordaba cosas diferentes,/

-Por cierto Sui...¿Kisame-kun ha regresado?  
-Hemm...No,no lo ha echo...pase ha su casa esta mañana pero estaba cerrada,creo que sigue en la mision ho apenas regresara esta tarde.  
-Hum...¿Tienes hambre?  
- D: ¡P-porsupuesto que si!  
-Jeje ¿Que te parese un Ramen y de postre una gelatina de fresa?  
-¡Que sea de Durazno!  
-Echo (sonrie)  
-¡Genial!

/Se dirigieron ha un puesto y despues de una comida que casi termina con la paga de Haku empezaron a degustar un sabroso postre/

-Haku... (dejo de comer si gelatina)  
-Si,dime  
-¿Lo extrañas...Cierto? Extrañas a Zabuza..  
(Ella lo miro melancólicamente)  
-como no tienes una idea...Extraño esa su  
-¿Forma amarga de ser? (izo una cara presida ha la de Zabuza cuando se enojaba)  
-jeje...si,aun no logro comprender el porque se fue...porque me dejo aquí..¿Habra sido porque de decepciono porque era una chica?  
-No lo creo,Le gustabas. (comió un bocado)  
-¡¿Q-que cosas dices?! (Un ligero rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas)  
-Poque otra razón te hizo lo que tu sabes que paso... (golpeaba con su dedo la frente de Haku)  
-T-tu saves que el..(la interrumpió)  
-Se encontraba "indispuesto" y "fuera de si" Me lo explicaste aquella vez cuando aseguraste estar  
*-¡Hey hey,Hola!  
(Ambos)  
-¿¡Kisame?!

/Era Kisame,Estaba algo sucio y vestia la tipica vestimenta Jonin al parecer tenia entre 21 y 22 años de edad/

-Hola chicos ¿Me extrañaron? (Haku abrazo al chico azul)  
-¡Kisame,que alegría estábamos preocupados,bienvenido!  
-Que bueno que estas de regreso Senpai  
-Disculpen la tardanza ubo un contratiempo y tuvimos que parar unas cuantas horas  
-¡Kisame,Dime,consiguieron algo de información!  
-Yo...lo siento (se sentaron el la pequeña mesa)  
-¿¡Nada?!  
-No,nada..lo siento Haku,nadie sabe donde esta  
-Pero  
-Haku tranquilízate  
-¿Y si esta herido? oh si esta..  
-Zabuza no estará muerto,tu sabes mas que nadie que el tipo es un hueso duro de roer,El no dejaría que alguien lo matara  
-Pero...  
-Se que estas preocupada...pero yo se que tarde oh temprano,si no lo encontramos..el regresara  
-El no regresara...  
-Ten fe,¿si?  
-Pero...(susurro)  
-Eres importante para el...si se fue,tubo que tener una razón,y regresara si no es para quedarse,regresara por ti.  
¿Quien dejaría ha una hermosa Anbu como tu? (sus mejillas tomaron un color purpura)  
-El lo hizo...  
-Regresara..Sino te prometo que lo traeré vivo oh muerto a tus brazos (dijo divertido)  
-¡K-Kisame!  
-Jajajajaja

/Tal como lo saben hasta ahora, ellos reencarnaron y llevaron una vida normal (oh eso parece hasta ahora) Por alguna extraña razón están en búsqueda de Zabuza,ya que el se marcho,nadie sabe donde esta ni porque se fue; La tarde continuo/

/Lejos de ahí/

(En una habitación obscura y algo desordenada se ve a una joven levantándose de una cama silenciosamente,para no despertar ha su compañero el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido)

-Mejor salgo de aquí,antes de que despierte (desia susurrando tomando su ropa) Pero antes... Veré que mas tiene consigo (tomo un pantalón y saco una billetera sino antes dirigirse a revisar una mochila que se encontraba en un rincón la reviso,pero se pincho el dedo con un objeto puntiagudo)  
¡Auch! (grito,y observo el objeto que al parecer se trataba de un Kunai)

-Te di tu dinero anoche, así que sera mejor que dejes lo que acabas de tomar  
-¿He? Miro la cama y el joven que se encontraba tirado en ella ya no estaba ahí,sino atrás suyo,el cual tenia una silueta presida ha un demonio)  
-No lo volveré ha repetir..(dijo con cierto odio)  
-Y-Yo...Lo siento (tiro las cosas al suelo y salio corriendo de la habitación)  
-Niña estúpida..(murmurava,y levantaba la cartera la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver una pequeña foto,con la cual se perdió con solo mirarla.

. /1fd9761621c58f2e24e4094fb5033274/tumblr_mktir6kgK a1s3474po1_

-Haku...(murmuro)

/Cerro la cartera y levanto sus cosas,se dispuso ha salir de la habitación que al parecer pertenecía de un Motel de tercera y se adentro en el bosque/

CONTINUARA:::


	2. Chapter 2- La Cueva y la Bruja

/Los tres se dispusieron a retirarse del lugar,Suigetsu tenia que regresar a su casa,en la escuela le habían encargado un proyecto y tenia que terminarlo (el estudiaba ahora en una escuela normal) Se despidieron y Kisame acompaño ha Haku el resto del camino/

-Kisame, sabes aun no quiero regresar ha casa..  
-¿Que sucede,te sientes mal? (dijo preocupado y posándose enfrente de la chica)  
-No..¿podemos dar un paseo?  
-Claro (dijo sonriendo y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas)

/Pasearon un largo rato,sin decir una sola palabra hasta que empezó a caer la noche,llegaron a una tipo terraza en el lugar mas alto de la aldea,solo miraban las casas y a la gente,los niños..los niños regresando de una tarde de juego/

-¿Extrañas a tus padres Kisame? (dijo Haku sin dejar de ver el paisaje que observaban)  
-¿Mis padres? (dijo extrañado y mirando a la chica)  
-Si,tus padres...  
(El chico se quedo unos momentos en silencio sin dejar de verla)  
-Sabes...Yo no conosi a mis padres... (Contesto melancólicamente)  
-¿No?  
-No (sonrió) Mi niñez antes de conocerte ha ti y a los demás...la pase en un cuarto encerrado del mundo exterior...¿Porque lo preguntas hasta ahora? tenemos años de ser amigos...y,nunca lo habías preguntado..  
-Curiosidad...Tu sabes que la señorita Mei nos prohibió hablar de nuestros pasados...Antes de conocernos  
-Lo se,humn..¿Que hay de tus padres Haku?  
-¿Mis padres? (volteo a ver a Kisame)  
-Si,te toca ha ti decirme que hay de ellos ¿Los extrañas?  
-Aveces...Pero,es extraño los recuerdo ha ellos y a mis anteriores padres...(rió) Suele ser algo confuso aveces,pero me alegre saber que hay 4 personas cuidando de mi en el cielo...Si es que mis segundos padres aun viven...  
-¿como? ¿Ellos están vivos oh muertos?  
-No lo se...Me separaron de ellos en una invacion a nuestra pequeña aldea...Unos Ninja Anbu me secuestraron y me abandonaron en el bosque...Camine sin rumbo hasta que me encontró Chojuro-San y me llevo con la señorita Mei...Cuidaron de mi hasta que recupere la fuerza...y luego,los conosi a todos ustedes...En esa cueva.  
-Es verdad...la cueva...

**FLASHBACK**  
Se ve una cueva llena de velas gastadas y cuatro ataúdes,se logra distinguir ha mucho hombres ancianos con capuchas,son 7 y cada uno lleva una vela en la mano y dicen palabras extrañas en forma de rezo;Entran 4 niños Entre los 4 y 11 años de edad... Están confundidos y np saben que sucede...  
Una mujer al parecer Pelirroja los acomoda ha cada uno enfrente de un ataúd y les dice palabras al oído sonriendo.

(Se acerca al mas pequeño el de cabello blanco los ancianos dicen mas fuerte sus rezos)

-Dime tu nombre.. (Se acerca para que el niño diga su nombre en su oído)  
-T-Takashi Kondo señorita (dice algo asustado)  
-¡Suigetsu Hozuki!

(Dice en voz alta,y destapa el primero de los ataúdes dejando ver el cuerpo de un joven muy parecido ha el,al verlo el niño grita secamente y queda en shock como si todo al rededor no importara,asiendo que los demás se asustaran y la niña comenzara a llorar)

-Dime tu nombre...(De la misma forma pero ahora con la niña la cual no deja de llorar horrorizada) Dije..¡Cual es tu nombre!  
-Mayumi Asano...(dise sollozando)  
-¡Haku Yuki!

(Destapando el segundo ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de un chico partido a la mitad,ella solo cubre sus ojos y cae al suelo de la misma forma que el mas pequeño)

-Dime tu nombre...(Se acerca ha uno de los mayores,el cual se mantenía tranquilo desde el principio y la observaba con odio)  
-No te lo diré...(dijo retador)  
-¡Tu nombre! (Lo tomo de la barbilla apretándola violentamente)  
-Ishizuka Unsho ..Bruja (ríe)  
-Humfp (lo suelta) ¡Zabuza Momochi!

(destapa el tercer cofre mostrando el cuerpo de un hombre con vendas en el rostro al parecer su brazo esta desprendido,el chico no evito toser como si sintiera asco y callo también de rodillas al suelo)

-Dime tu nombre...(se acerco al ultimo al perecer de la misma edad que el anterior pero tenia cierto parecido ha un tiburón,por su piel azul)  
-U-usted debería saber ya mi nombre..(dijo asustado y mirando a su alrededor)  
-Cariño...(rió) Tu nombre..(dijo secante la mujer)  
-Dan Tomoyuki...

(Nuevamente y por ultimo destapo un ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de un chico parecido ha el,pero ha diferencia su piel no era para nada azul,era normal,Se sintió mareado y callo al suelo)

/Los ancianos dejaron de rezar y un silencio invadió el lugar,la mujer nuevamente hablo/

-Chojuro..Tu espada  
-S-si (se acerco al centro de la cueva donde se ven 6 espadas que todos conocemos y acomodo la suya con las demás)  
-siete, están reunidas cuatro fueron elegidos...

(Suena un tambor y un zumbido acompañado de un dolor insoportable de cabeza y una ola de imágenes en la mente llega a los niños los cuales gritan de dolor en el suelo)

¡HAAAAAAAAAA!¡GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...

(los ancianos siguen rezando,y la cueva se ilumina el mas pequeño se desmaya al igual que el chico de piel azul,ha la niña empieza a sangrarle la nariz al momento que sigue viendo esas imágenes de muerte y dolor)  
-Ghaaa!...(imágenes)¿¡Quien eres!? (imágenes de la silueta de un hombre) ¿¡Que quieres?! (imágenes) ¡sal de mi mente! (pero es distraída al sentir una mano que tomaba la suya)  
-Tranquila,todo estará bien (Se trataba del niño de apariencia fría que estaba a su lado,el mismo que había llamado bruja ha la pelirroja) No tengas miedo..Haku..(dijo y serró los ojos,la niña se quedo mirándolo y antes de desmayarse susurro)  
-Z-Zabuza...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-CONTINUARA-


	3. Chapter 3- Tiburón en la playa

/Los chicos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio recordando aquellos pedazos de historia/

-Haku,es tarde debería llevarte ya a tu casa...  
-No quiero  
-Haku...Estoy cansado y debo tomar un baño..Tengo tres días sin ducharme y ya huelo a sashimi semicosido -w-U  
-hum..¿Me invitas un café?

(Haku era la mejor amiga de Kisame,Era quien siempre la escuchaba cuando algo malo le pasaba y quien la consolaba cuando se sentía mal,y definitivamente hoy,no se veía bien)  
-¿Quieres hablar...cierto?

- (suspiro) Vamos..

(Caminaron hasta casa de Kisame,estaba obscura y algo desordenada.. Típica de un joven soltero)

-Anda pasa,adelante (dijo abriendo la puerta de la obscura casa,la cual era solo iluminada por la luna)  
-Kisame, sabes deberías conseguir pareja (desia mirando el lugar y pasando ha la cocina) Podría mantener un poco el lugar (quitaba un calcetín de la mesa)  
-¿Que chica se fijaría en un monstruo como yo? (encendió una lampara de gas y la puso en la mesa)  
-Tu no eres un monstruo,eres simplemente…diferente (sonrió con dulzura)  
-Ademas,la chica ha la que amo...esta interesada en un patán...(miro ha la joven de blanca piel)  
-¿hay una chica? (desia con cierto brillo en los ojos asercandose peligrosamente al joven,el cual no evito ponerse un poco mas azul y pegar su cuerpo en la mesa)  
-Si...(desia algo incomodo y avergonzado)  
-¿¡Quien es dime?!  
-¡N-no te lo diré! (dijo mas azul)  
-¡¿Es acaso la chica del muelle?!  
-¡No,ella solo quiere convertirme en su cena! (dijo apunto de sentarse en la mesa ya que Haku se acercaba mas)  
-¡Kisame, dímelo! (Dijo en forma de puchero)  
-¡NO!  
-¡Kisame!  
-¡He dicho que no!  
-¡Kisamppmm! ¡¿!?...  
(callo los labios de la chica con un apasionado beso,Haku no pudo evitar no dejarse llevar,el besaba muy bien ¿Cómo negar un beso así?Aparte hacia ya varios meses que se sentía muy sola. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron minutos hasta que Kisame reacciono y se lanzo hacia atrás)  
-¡Haaaaaa!  
¡CRHUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DUBRUMMMPPPP!  
-Auch….  
(El y la lampara calleron al suelo dejando de nuevo el lugar en una se-mi/obscuridad...El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación)

-Ha-Haku y-yyo lo sientooo.. perdón yo no..lo..lo lamento (Estava avergonzado y sentía mucho calor, había besado a su amiga)  
-No..no pasa nada (Haku se encontraba sonrojada aun,solo que la obscuridad no dejaba verlo)  
-B-buscare una vela,ten cuidado con los v-vidrios (dijo nervioso y tropezando con unas cuantas cosas de la cocina)  
-Si...  
(tardo un poco ruidos torpes y quejidos se escuchaban en diferentes habitaciones regreso, encendió la vela y la puso sobre la mesa)

-Qui-quieres tu café...cargado,oh oh descafeinado, sabes no tengo leche lo que sucede..esque esque..  
-No importa Ki...  
-Si... (el chico seguia nervioso)

(Prendió la cafetera y se dispuso a preparar las cosas,pero no se percato que la chica se acercaba ha el por detrás)

-Kisame...(lo abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que el chico tirara la cuchara con la que servia el café)

-...  
-Termina de preparar los café, iré a ducharme (el chico se safo de sus brazos y fue asía la segunda planta, dejándola de pie)  
-¡Kisame! (corrió y tomo su mano)  
-¿He?  
-No tienes porque disculparte…Zabuza no regresara..  
-¿Tengo que repetírtelo? (dijo fastidiado) El..regresara  
-No,me lo has dicho muchas veces,que el regresara..pero..hoy.. después de esto..(con sus manos acaricio el rostro del chico y lo contemplo)  
-Haku..Saves que no me gusta que me analices de esa forma...(Empesava a ponerse nervioso nuevamente,mas por la cercanía de la joven)  
-Lo se...Kisame..Siempre has sido mi amigo (intentaba ponerse a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos el era mucho mas alto que ella)  
-Desde que empezaron ha entrenarnos ha todos juntos..no..no tienes porque desirmelo. (intentaba no mirarle)  
-Hasta ahora...(Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven y lo beso)  
/El correspondió el beso,sus labios eran muy dulces y el abia soñado con ese momento toda su vida,sentía pequeños peces Koi pelear en su estomago, y sentía como si flotara en la baia..se perdió en el momento;No supieron por cuanto tiempo se besaron,la vela estaba apunto de consumirse/  
-Haku...(dijo separándose de ella) Esto…Zabuza también es mi amigo..no puedo..no es correcto  
-Hum…ve lento..(Sonrió sonrojada) Ve a ducharte,terminare los café..  
-Si (sonrió con un pequeño rubor y subió las escaleras)

Continuara….


End file.
